This invention relates to improved collapsible strollers of a type adapted to carry a child effectively in various sitting positions and in a horizontally reclining position.
A stroller embodying the invention is of a known general type in which two foldable side frame sections carry flexible seat material extending laterally therebetween, and are foldable longitudinally to reduce the length of the stroller and laterally to bring the side sections toward and away from one another and reduce its width. Upon such longitudinal and lateral folding movement, the seat material flexes as necessary to avoid interference with the folding action.
One difficulty with this type of collapsible stroller is that it can support the child in only a sitting position, and can not be used for transporting the child in a reclining position. Consequently, the stroller is not adapted for use with very small infants, and is not satisfactory for use with older children when they become tired and wish to lie back in horizontal condition.